


Not Fair

by kisahawklin



Series: Alexander drabbles and shorts [9]
Category: Alexander (2004)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-21
Updated: 2005-03-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 06:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9422324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/pseuds/kisahawklin
Summary: A Macedonia drabble





	

“It’s not fair that you’re so tall,” Alexander complained.

Hephaestion wrenched on Alexander’s arm harder. “It’s not fair you’re so fast.”

Alexander let out a grunt and tapped Hephaestion to let him go.

“Besides,” Hephaestion added, letting Alexander up but not releasing his arm, “it’s good practice to wrestle boys who are bigger than you.”

Alexander snorted, and in a flash of motion, wrapped himself around Hephaestion’s waist, trying to throw him.

Hephaestion shifted, curling an arm around Alexander’s neck. Alexander yelped and bit Hephaestion’s bicep.

“Ow!” Hephaestion whined, letting go. “It’s not fair that your teeth are so sharp.”


End file.
